Las siete virtudes celestiales
by Haruka Hikawa
Summary: -Devil Survivor- Naoya y siete virtudes, o la falta de ellas. Ligero NaoyaxProtagonista.


He decidido publicar esto como prueba, porque el fandom en español de Devil Survivor es pequeñito y no sé si habrá mucha gente interesada. Si os gusta, por favor, dejadme algún comentario o ponedlo en favoritos. Normalmente no me gusta pedirlo, pero así si veo que hay interés subiré unos cuantos fics más que tengo rondando por el ordenador. Originalmente escribí esto para acompañar otro fic parecido desde el punto de vista del protagonista, pero creo que éste se sostiene mejor por separado.

¡Dicho esto, espero que lo disfrutéis! ^^**  
**

* * *

**Las siete virtudes celestiales**

**Castitas**  
"Creced y multiplicaos", dicen esas versiones de la Biblia que los creyentes leen con fervor religioso. Naoya no puede saber si Dios realmente dijo eso porque él aún no había nacido, aunque es una cosa que, si pudiera, ahora preguntaría a sus padres. Fuera como fuese, teniendo en cuenta cantidad de "correcciones" por las que el dichoso libro había pasado, lo más probable era que la frase hubiera surgido de la imaginación exaltada de algún editor. Sus padres nunca tuvieron un gran afán por poblar el planeta, y si algo puede asegurar con total certeza es que, pese a lo que había pasado, sus padres siempre habían amado y seguido los deseos del Señor. Siempre excepto una vez, y Él había abandonado a la humanidad a su suerte.

A Naoya le parece ridículo que las personas pudieran llegar a dejarse llevar por sus pasiones de esa manera, pero ser el hombre errante original y haber vivido múltiples existencias a través miles de años da una perspectiva vital algo distinta a la visión general.

Aunque intenta ignorarlo, le da rabia no poder apartar la vista unos segundos antes, cuando su primo pasa por delante de su puerta con el pelo mojado tras salir de la ducha. Por mucho que le pese, él también es humano.

**Temperantia**  
La gente aterrorizada huye por las calles de Tokyo mientras unos cuantos demonios los persiguen para matarlos. Naoya camina con calma por la calzada desolada y los pocos seres sobrenaturales que se lo han quedado mirando no han tratado de atacarlo, como si el aura de autocontrol que el hombre desprende los intimidase.

_"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?"_ preguntaba Atsuro aquella vez que un chispazo provocado por un empalme mal hecho prendió fuego al kotatsu de casa.

_"Años de práctica," _decía Naoya mientras desenchufaba el cable con cuidado, y enviaba a su primo a por un trapo mojado. _"Cuando se tiene hermanos pequeños es necesario."_

**Caritas**  
Un Naoya de catorce años intenta arrastrar a la cama a su primo de siete la noche en que sus tíos han salido al teatro. No podría importarle menos que el niño estuviera despierto hasta la madrugada y a la mañana siguiente se fuera cayendo de sueño por los rincones, pero sus tíos le habían pedido que por favor lo acostase temprano, y Naoya había accedido con toda la buena voluntad que quedaba en su oxidado corazón.

El niño lo mira con cara de pena, y Naoya ahora recuerda por qué desde hace siglos tiene por norma no hacer favores gratis.

**Industria**  
Aunque sea de lo peor para ponerse en marcha por las mañanas, nadie puede negarle a Naoya que se le da bien trabajar. Es una de esas cosas que no ha aprendido con el tiempo; cuando era pequeño le había gustado cuidar el huerto de su padre, y más adelante había tenido que esforzarse tanto como fuera necesario para sobrevivir.

A Naoya le gustan los ordenadores porque la maldición que Dios le impuso ya no le permite tener jardín. Los ordenadores no están vivos, no nacen de la tierra y tienen la irritante tendencia de requerir constancia y voluntad férreas a cualquiera que se dedique a trabajar con ellos. Las horas vuelan cuando está absorto escribiendo un nuevo programa, y más de una vez se ha despertado con las teclas marcadas en la cara y un código a medio hacer destrozado por haber trabajado hasta demasiado tarde.

**Patientia**  
El maldito criajo se le ha enganchado a la pierna y no se quiere mover. Si es tan obediente y nunca da problemas para ir a dormir, ¿por qué tiene que ponerle las cosas difíciles el día que se quedan solos?

Respira, Naoya.

El niño tiene hipo. ¿Está llorando?

Respira.

-...Está bien, puedes quedarte un rato más en el salón conmigo -dice resignado. Aún es pronto, puede darle un poco de margen.

A Naoya le parece entrever que la cara de su primo, pegada firmemente a su pantalón, pasa de la expresión de desconsuelo más absoluto a una sonrisa malévola digna de un genio del mal.

**Humanitas**  
Pese a ser incapaz de admitirlo, Naoya tiene dudas sobre esta guerra. Su primo, ahora el nuevo rey de los demonios, lo sabe.

No tiene miedo de no estar lo suficientemente preparado, de que las legiones celestiales sean demasiado fuertes o de perder la batalla, oh no. No tiene miedo del castigo divino en el que algunos de los que los han seguido hasta allí creen que les caerá. Conoce a Dios mejor de lo que le gustaría, y el único castigo que les puede proporcionar es una muerte lenta y dolorosa -nada a lo que Naoya no haya tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse.

Por primera vez, tiene dudas de enviar a Atsuro al combate. Por primera vez, no quiere poner a Abel -_su_Abel, el único que ha decidido ponerse de su parte en tantos miles de años- en la primera línea de combate. Su propia muerte no significaría más que un retraso en los planes... pero si le pasaba algo a su primo, ¿qué haría?

Por primera vez, Naoya teme por otra persona.

**Humilitas**  
Naoya jamás ha sido humilde y sabe que no sería capaz de empezar ahora. La actitud de su todopoderoso primo le fascina, parece que la autoridad no lo ha cambiado de cara a los demás, y se empeña en vivir una vida lo más normal posible. Pero por más caras amables que ponga, Naoya lo conoce lo bastante bien para identificar ese aire de superioridad cuando pasea por la calle con su escolta demoníaca, o ese atisbo de sonrisa de genio del mal que ha aprendido a esconder con la experiencia.

Puede que su primo lo sobrepase en muchos aspectos, pero nunca será capaz de engañarlo como a los demás. Al fin y al cabo, Naoya es el primer hermano mayor. Debe dar ejemplo a los demás.


End file.
